Huesos
by foldingcranes
Summary: [Originario de 30 Vicios][MattxMello]¿No quieres sentir mis huesos contra los tuyos?
1. Lluvia

**30 Temas****  
**

**Disclaimer: **No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hablo japonés 8D

**Pareja:** MattxMello

**Tema:** #2 - _Lluvia_**  
**

* * *

**Lluvia**

Había una época de invierno en la que solía llover a cántaros… caía gota, tras gota: hasta formarse una gruesa cortina de agua que no paraba de caer hasta después de un buen par de días.

En dicha época del año los cuidadores del orfanato solían cerrar las puertas con toda clase de cerraduras, para asegurarse de que ningún graciosito saliera a hacer alguna travesura y terminara cogiendo una pulmonía o algún otro achaque que lo dejara en la enfermería, siendo la carga de las atareadas enfermeras.

A diferencia de lo que se imaginaban los demás, a Matt y Mello no les atraía la idea de chapotear en la lluvia o revolcarse en un charco de lodo; Los días de lluvia solían ser lo mejor del invierno. Aquellos días en que los despertaba el sonido del cortinaje de agua golpeando contra la ventana y se escondían bajo las sábanas acurrucados lo más cerca posible para poder soportar el molesto frío.

Solían quedarse así durante horas, con los dedos enlazados y las piernas enredadas en posiciones incómodas, con Mello abrazando a Matt por la cabeza y el aliento de éste haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Hueso contra hueso, piel contra piel.

_Y cuando miraba a la ventana, la lluvia caía y caía… parecía no cesar nunca…_

Cuando Mello despertó, no tanto tiempo después, tirado en algún callejón en alguna ciudad ajena con la ropa embarrada, el cuerpo helado por la lluvia y la cabeza bamboleándole de dolor, se dijo así mismo que siempre habría tiempos mejores.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Corto y rápido, lo escribí en clases de matemáticas... por favor no me pregunten como me fue en el exámen xD. Bue, la idea de esto es lograr llenar una tabla con 30 temas distintos sobre la misma pareja: Sí, este fic tendrá 30 capítulos, pero todos son drabbles sueltos la mayoría sin conexión entre sí.

Eso, y manden reviews y ayudenme a mejorar ;D


	2. Pistola

**Disclaimer: **Blablabla Death Note, bla bla Ohba y Obata, blabla me pudro.

**Pairing: **MattxMello

**Tema: **#26 - Pistola**  
**

* * *

**Pistola**

Mientras que Mello es una fuerza natural, Matt es una fuerza mecánica: estable y sin movimiento alguno hasta ser perturbada por otro cuerpo en el espacio. Uno de los principios básicos de la Ley de Inercia: Si no hay una perturbación en el espacio del objeto, entonces no hay movimiento.

Y entonces, un día el teléfono suena y es Mello el que llama. Y allí es cuando _empieza_ el movimiento.

Así que aquí están ahora, tirados en medio de "_sabradiosdonde"_, en plena carretera, con cien míseros dólares en los bolsillos, un par pistolas de segunda mano y la dirección de un motelucho a mil kilómetros de donde se encuentran parados.

Mello refunfuña. Y Matt piensa que todo es tan absurdo, desorganizado y _bizarro_ que no puede evitar reír.

"¿De que mierda te estás riendo?"- El dice, apretando los puños, pero Matt no lo escucha porque simplemente no puede parar de pensar que todo está de cabeza.

Su frente golpea una señal de carretera y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que Mello puede usar su cabeza como un revolver.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

De veras no sé cual es el AFAN por crosspostear y subir las cosas a todos lados... un asunto de orden (y reviews) debe de ser, me supongo yo. Anyways, este está sin betear y por eso apesta más que el anterior. Una amiga dice que debería alargarlos pero no me late... se me escapan las ideas y por lo general siempre terminan reducidas como a 100 palabras.

Oh y aquellos no tan amantes de la física: No, yo tampoco sé que fumé.


	3. Humillación

**Disclaimer: **No, Death Note no es mío. Pertenece a _comosellame_ Ohba y _asdasdasd_ Obata

**Pareja:** MattxMello

**Tema:** #24 - _Humillación_

* * *

**Humillación**

Mello arrugó aún más el papel entre sus manos. Ahogó un sollozo y enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Matt, quien soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó perezosamente. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_, pensó.

Una vez más caía Mello entre sus brazos, frustrado y humillado, con _el rabo entre las patas y un nudo en la garganta_. Matt, ejerciendo su rutina, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y un par de besos flojos en la frente.

Mello tomó aire. "Trabajé más de una semana en ese jodido informe", dijo, con la voz entrecortada. "¡Una jodida semana¿Y para qué, eh?, es tan fácil que te supere ese niñato". Más palmaditas, más lágrimas, _"más mocos en mi remera"_ musitó Matt con cierto humor, mientras Mello refunfuñaba algo que sonó como _"Sólo fueron seis puntos¡seis puntos!"_.

"Tú y Near son los únicos que se toman el tema de L tan en serio". Matt se removió, incómodo y con los miembros entumecidos a causa del peso de Mello. Además, llevaban un buen rato tirados en el suelo y eso había comenzado a mermar su paciencia.

"Eso es lo que crees tú, lo cual no es muy fiable… viendo cuan vago e _incapaz_ eres". Mello le hizo una seña a Matt y ambos se levantaron del suelo, para luego tumbarse sobre la cama. Permanecieron quietos, durante un instante que pareció horas.

Mello rompió el silencio. "Puedo ser mejor que Near", declaró. Por un instante Matt no dijo nada, luego, como si nada hubiera pasado nada sacó el Nintendo Ds de su bolsillo y se sumergió en las fascinantes profundidades de _"Metroid Prime Hunters"_.

"Seguro que puedes, Mello".

* * *

**Notas:** Son como 256 míseras palabras y me tardé todo el santo día en hacerlo, damn.

Gracias por los reviews y perdonen que aún no los responda... es que nunca me acostumbré a darle al botóncito de reply. Yo era de esas que solían contestar los reviews dentro del fanfic xD. Y bueno, ya los responderé, y gracias por comentar... recuerden, cualquier fallo notifiquénme: Ayúdenme a ser mejor.

Adieu.


	4. Soldado

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mio, pertenece a... bueno, dos japoneses.  
**Pareja:** MattxMello  
**Tema:** #5 - _Soldado_

* * *

**Soldado **

No es que Mello sea un mártir, no, de santo _nada_. Más bien, Mello es un soldado: De aquellos que oran por cada perla del rosario antes de la batalla, que de alguna u otra manera terminan llevando historias de batallas e infamia en el rostro. Aquellos que, a fuerza de sangre y lágrimas, marcaron un camino.

Sin alma, no hay soldado.

Matt nunca se sintió un soldado, ni un mártir, ni mucho menos un luchador. Si tuviera que identificarse con una imagen, sería con la de un vago: alguien sin ninguna disposición de alejar el trasero del sofá. Así habían sido los últimos cuatro años de su vida.

Hasta que llegó Mello. Y Matt se convirtió en el _cómplice_, en un luchador más dentro del campo de batalla. Juntos eran una _fuerza_, un conjunto: susceptible al fallo, pero complemento al fin y al cabo.

Y mientras sus frentes se tocaban, sus labios se encontraban y _respiraban el mismo aire_, enlazaron los dedos y se hicieron mil promesas de victoria.

Con las armas cargadas en el cinturón, se dijeron adiós.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Sí, lo sé, es cortísimo. Pero las ideas se me reducen cuando las escribo xD, en fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando.


	5. Miedo

**Diclaimer** Death Note no me pertenece, blabla con eso basta  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Pareja:** MattxMello**  
Tema:** #27 - _Miedo  
_

* * *

  
**Miedo**

Matt le tenía pánico a la muerte, al hecho de estar en ningún lugar y a estar totalmente seguro de que si muriera sería un cadáver desconocido, perdido entre los pasillos de alguna morgue, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Así que cuando Mello viene con este plan que creen infalible y que está lleno de fallas y riesgos que los dos saben y se niegan aceptar que está lejos de lo perfecto, se traga el temor y se resigna. Están fritos, él mismo lo sabe, Mello lo sabe.

Mello _sabe_ y ese es el motivo por el cual están condenados. Porque Mello sabe que no hay otra salida más que tomar una vía desesperada. Tuvieron hasta que el día comenzara para _aferrarse_ a lo poco que les quedaba, enredarse entre las sábanas y hacer el amor hasta quedarse dormidos. Si eso no es vivir, entonces estaban verdaderamente perdidos.

Lo cual le importaba un carajo y siguió siendo así, aún cuando tenía el estómago y los pulmones perforados por las balas y luchaba incansable contra la pesadez en los parpados. "No te mueras, maldito animal" se decía una y otra vez.

_Cinco, diez, quince minutos_. Sintió un ardor en el pecho y pensó en Mello y en el árbol que solían trepar cuando vivían en el orfanato. Mello siempre era el primer en llegar y Matt poco después le alcanzaba, una vez arriba se quedaban sentados viendo el horizonte. Juntos.

Matt deja de respirar, porque sabe que Mello le está esperando en la copa.

* * *

**Notas: **Perdonen la tardanza, la escuela anduvo devorando mi tiempo (y además no tenía muchas ideas xD). Ojalá hayan disfrutado :3 


	6. Romance

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío, punto.  
**Pareja:** MattxMello**  
Tema:** #25 - _Romance_

* * *

**  
**

**Romance**

Romance no es intercambiar cartitas de amor, ni caminar tomados de la mano bajo la lluvia, ni dedicarse canciones con letras melosas por la radio. Romance no es comprar un ramo de rosas ni preparar una cena con los más caros ingredientes. Romance no tiene que estar necesariamente ligado al amor.

"Mírame". El tono lastimero de Mello es la única señal de vida dentro del cuarto oscuro en el que se encuentran. Matt no quita la vista del suelo, Mello insiste.

"Mírame, mírame a la cara". Le agarra los hombros y lo sacude, pero Matt sigue ausente. Mello gime y le grita, "Mírame, maldita sea, _mírame _Matt". Levanta la vista y se encuentra, una vez más, con la cara medio vendada de su compañero y se repite en su mente el mismo pensamiento que lo invade cada vez que ve su rostro.

_"Por dios, que estamos haciendo"_. Y es como si estuvieran cayendo, cayendo, _cayendo_. Cayendo en un agujero negro, en un espacio vacío, en una persecución sin sentido alguno. Cada vez más cerca de la recta final, puede sentir el olor de su propia _sangre_ en dicha meta.

Mello sólo lo mira, espera. Espera alguna palabra reconfortante, aquellas consignas típicas de Matt en su niñez. Mello espera y su cabeza da vuelta entre las cuatro paredes del oscuro cuarto. _"Estamos aislados"_, piensa. Y se da cuenta, curioso, de que el hecho no le molesta. Le hizo recordar que alguien una vez le dijo que aislarse era sinónimo de soberbia. También se acordó de las novelas Arlequín de Roger, donde los amantes enamorados escapaban y se escondían en una casucha, en medio de algún lugar recóndito. Intentó abofetearse por ello.

Matt lo abraza y trata de no mirarlo a la cara, trata de no recordar los errores y sacrificios cometidos. Mello se hunde en su abrazo y sin saber porque, se siente más en paz consigo mismo.

Separarse de la especie por algo superior no es soberbia, es amor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Pues bien, eso SI estuvo mal realizado. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo desornado y mal redactado que me ha quedado. Me di una y mil vueltas y no pude hacerlo bien, rayos D: 


	7. Cartas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío, punto.  
**Pareja:** MattxMello**  
Tema:** #23 - _Cartas_

* * *

**  
Cartas**

"Estoy _harto_". Matt grita, gruñe y lanza las gafas al suelo. Golpea con fuerza la mesa ubicada entre Mello y él. Mello levanta una ceja, se cruza de brazos y le dirige una sola mirada asesina. "¿Se puede saber que te enfurece tanto?" le pregunta, con fingido interés, mientras abre el envoltorio de una barra de chocolate. Matt gruñe.

"No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Mello. Llamaron para confirmar el envio de 200 kg de dinamita. _Dinamita"_. Matt se cruzó de brazos también y tomó asiento frente a su compañero. "Dime inmediatamente para que necesitas tantos explosivos", exigió.

"La carta maestra, Matt: el gran escape". Esta vez fue el turno de Matt para alzar una ceja y mirarlo incrédulo. ¿El gran escape¿Planeaba escapar mediante el uso de una explosión?

Totalmente insano. Había aceptado seguirlo después del orfanato, había aceptado ayudarle a infiltrarse en la mafia, pero _esto_ ya era demasiado. "Te vas a matar", le dijo, tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba muerto de preocupación. Mello sólo sonrió.

"_Aún me queda una última carta"_

Tres días después, mientras Matt buscaba a Mello entre los escombros de un enorme edificio en llamas, se dio cuenta de que el maldito engreído lo tenía a él como a la última carta de la cual tanto hablaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Quería tratar algo nuevo, así que lo escribí un poco diferente a los demás :'D 


	8. Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío, blah.**  
Pareja:** MattxMello**  
Tema:** #3 - _Reglas  
_

* * *

**Reglas**

Ambos esperan. Ambos saben que no habrá un _"mañana"_ después de _"hoy"._ No saben cuando, ni como, pero saben que les queda poco. Es cuestión de tiempo y aún así pretenden y hablan sobre el futuro y todas las cosas que harán después de atrapar a Kira. Llevan horas sentados bajo el marco de la ventana, horas perdiendo el tiempo que podrían usar para la investigación, para hacer algo _útil_. Pero su ánimo no está para eso y prefieren esperar.

Mello recuesta la cabeza sobre el hombro de Matt y este le pasa un brazo por la espalda. Ninguno de los dos habla, ninguno de los dos se mueve. Ambos conocen las reglas del juego y saben que paso tomar. Y sin embargo, pretenden.

"Cuando atrapemos a Kira, vamos a emborracharnos para celebrar". Matt dice, en un tono alegre, tratando de imaginar como sería la situación. Mello se ríe, "Y probablemente tenga que cargarte a casa después". Matt sonríe y asiente, dándole la razón.

Estas son las reglas del juego: Pretender que hay un mañana, aferrarse a cualquier ápice de esperanza. Vivir el día. _Carpe Diem_.

Piensan en recorrer el mundo, en cumplir todas esas promesas absurdas, esos sueños ridículos que tuvieron cuando eran niños: Escalar una montaña, navegar por el mar en un barco, conocer naciones exóticas. Holgazanean, sueñan, planean, aman.

Quieren creer que tienen un futuro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Wooo, son como 250 palabras y me tomó como tres días ordenarme y hacerlo, hahaha xD. 


	9. Escalera

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío.  
**Tema:** #18 -_Escaleras_**  
**

* * *

**  
Escaleras**

Mello despertó, en medio de un sopor de fiebre, con la cabeza bamboleándole y los ojos ardiéndole del dolor. Estaba boca arriba, en una cama de sábanas blancas, y lo único que le devolvía la mirada era el techo blanco de la enfermería. Se sentía desorientado y no tenía ni media idea de aquí hacia allí. Intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo descubrió que tenía una bota de yeso en la pierna.

"Eh, eh, se supone que no debes moverte", Mello volteó la vista y se encontró con el brillo naranjo de las antiparras de Matt. Él sonrió y se acomodó para estar más cerca de la cama.

"¿Qué demonios me pasó?", preguntó, mirando la bota de yeso con extrañeza y hastío.

"Tenías fiebre, te desmayaste y caíste por las escaleras. _Ayer_", Matt le explicó que nadie se había dado cuenta de la fiebre hasta que había sucedido el incidente. Mello hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Me fascina el nivel de eficiencia que hay aquí", dijo Mello, irónico. Matt sólo se rió y le dio un beso en la frente. Mello le jaló la manga de la blusa y le hizo un ademán para que se metiera bajo las sábanas con él. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, sin saber que hacer.

"Pensé que te ibas a morir", Matt tembló y le abrazó con más fuerza.

"No seas tonto. No habría podido dejarte atrás"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que si me voy, te llevo conmigo". Mello hizo aquella declaración medio en serio, medio en broma. Pero Matt la tomó como una promesa.

"Júralo", le dijo. Y Mello le juró.

Dos años después Mello se marchó, pero Matt no se preocupó: Mello siempre había sido un hombre de palabra. En cierta manera era como subir escaleras, paso por paso, jamás se olvidarían el uno del otro. Aunque Mello se adelantará, siempre volvería por Matt.

Y por el bien de los dos, así lo hizo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La verdad la idea de que Mello abandonó a Matt por cuatro años no es canónica, así que yo misma me lo puse así: Mello se va y promete volver por Matt - Matt deja Wammy - Uno o dos años después se reunen.

De hecho es así como lo voy a mostrar en la serie larga en la que estoy trabajando. Así que, están advertidos 8D.


	10. Café

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío.  
**Tema:** #04 -Café

* * *

**Café**

"Llevas más de media hora balbuceando" dijo de repente, con tono desinteresado, en su afán de entablar una conversación (¿desde cuando quiere _entablar_una conversación?); un dejo de irritación en su voz.

"¿Y?". Mello suspiró y dejó la computadora de lado. "Es molesto, de verdad, me gustas más cuando estás callado".

"¿Por qué estoy como ausente?" respondió Matt, con falso aire de ofendido y una mirada traviesa en los ojos. Mello le dirigió una de sus habituales miradas asesinas y sorbió ruidosamente de su taza de café. "Más o menos eso".

"El café te afecta ¿sabes?". _Tenía ganas de fastidiarlo, oh como las tenía el pequeño -bastardo- fastidioso._ "Te pones quisquilloso, más... _hormonal_". Mello no lo miró, murmuró alguna que otra grosería y siguió con la vista ensimismada en su bebida.

"Ya en serio, dime que te pasa" Matt sonrió y le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda. Mello lo miró, sorprendido.

"¿Qué te hace suponer que me pasa algo¿Y desde cuando eres tan jodidamente _perceptivo_?".

"Nunca lo he sido, pero es fácil ver cuando algo te molesta (no es que seas un libro abierto, pero...)". Se toma una pausa y prende un cigarrillo. "Te conozco casi tanto como me conozco a mi mismo".

Mello gruñó. "Eres un engreído ¿Cómo podrías saber si algo me perturba o no?". Una sonrisa altanera, otro gruñido.

"Estás bebiendo café, imbécil". _Brillante, Matt, brillante_. "Sólo bebes café cuando estás nervioso".

Mello parpadeó un par de veces, sorpresivamente no tan perplejo como esperaba y levantó la vista de la taza para mirar a Matt. "Escúpelo, Mello".

Ambos sonrieron y fue como si casi, casi, pudieran leerse los pensamientos. "Creo que tengo un plan, Matt".

* * *

Notas de la autora: Primero que nada tienen TODO el derecho del mundo a querer cortarme en pedacitos y reducirme a un muy feo y amargo plato de sashimi.

Segundo, si ya la mayoría de ustedes perdió el interés lo comprendo muy bien y no me molesta, porque hell, es culpa mía. Creo que a quienes aún quieren leer, les debo una disculpa: Puse el fic en hiatus de forma repentina y sin siquiera avisar. Pero fue por mucha falta de tiempo y un poco influyó el interés en el fandom... digamos que estado entreteniéndome en otras cosas (coughcoughgurrenlagannevangelionnarutocoughcough).

Juro que intentaré reiniciar la actualización semanal.


	11. Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío.  
**Tema:** #01 -Inicio.

* * *

- Tú nombre, desde ahora, será Matt - dijo el viejo. Matt asintió y sin siquiera despegar la vista del gameboy se dirigió a la que sería su nueva habitación. No se sorprendió al encontrar a otra persona adentro. 

- ¿Eres el nuevo? - le preguntó. Aburrido y sin nada mejor que hacer, guardo la consola en el bolsillo y decidió responder a los intentos de entablar conversación de la otra chica. Le echó una mirada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa boba al ver lo linda que era: ojos azules, melena rubia y delgada figura. Definitivamente su tipo.

- Sí, llegué ayer nada más - se sentó en la cama frente a la rubia, en la posición más relajada que encontró. Sacó sus técnicas de galán del bolsillo - ¿Cómo te llamas...?

- Mello - respondió la chica, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz. Parecía que la nena había visto sus intenciones de flirtear - ¿Podrías decirme por qué estás mirándome tan raro?

Matt alzó una ceja.

- No estoy mirándote raro - dijo, levemente irritado - ¿Es que acaso sufres de paranoia severa o qué?

La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- No te hagas el listillo conmigo, pendejo - gruñó y Matt se sintió de repente como presa de caza - Puedo partirte la cara de un puñetazo.

- Vale - respondió y trató, por últimamente, de jugárselas de galán - Te miro porque estás guapa.

La reacción de la chica fue curiosa: abrió bien grandes los ojos, se tornó de varios colores distintos y, finalmente, cumplió la amenaza y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara que nunca más en su vida Matt olvidaría.

- Soy un chico, pendejo - dijo y sin más abandonó la habitación.

_Eres un genio, Matt. _

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdonen la tardanza, fue culpa del SasuNaru :D 


End file.
